Problem: Alex has 5 pieces of paper, each with a different math problem. In how many ways can he give these problems to his 10 friends (he can give each friend more than one problem)?
Solution: For each of Alex's five problems, there are 10 friends he can give it to. Therefore, there are $10^5=\boxed{100,\!000}$ ways for Alex to distribute the problems.